Tails Of A Pervert And A Kitty
by Sweet Tarts
Summary: three little word that should never be used together unless you mean to say it the way it sounds. Who new three little words were such a bad thing? but are they? 3 riva
1. The Meaning Of Doors

A/N: Hi people I felt like writing a Riva and I couldn't think of one. This is the story of how this story came to be. Ahem Cough Ahem (story begin) I was at my friends house on a Wednesday and we were talking about her sisters wedding that was on Saturday. I really wanted to write my first ever Riva when I got home so I got to thinkin' and all of a sudden this idea popped into my head and I practically screamed "I GOT IT!" My friend and her sister and her mom all looked at me like I was crazy and then we all started laughin' (story end) So here I am with my first ever Riva posted and I am so happy! Hope ya like it! R & R

* * *

Olivia had just finished her shower. She turned off the boiling hot water, pulled the fish patterned shower curtain away from the wall, and stepped out of the small-enclosed space into the steam filled bathroom. As she reached for her towel she heard a soft click and turned to see what it was. When she didn't see anything she shrugged it off and reached for her towel again.

"BAM!" the bathroom door was flung open by none other than…Riku.

As she spun her cat ears and tail sprung out from the fright. A high-pitched scream escaped her lips.

"RIKU!"

The silver haired boy didn't respond. He rushed towards the frightened cat-girl and pinned her against the cold, tiled wall. A devilish smirk on his face, he had her where he wanted her and she couldn't do anything about it. His eyes scanned her wet exposed form, taking in her every curve. From her dripping black hair, fair skin, and sexy body. She was perfect. At least to him she was.

"OUT," Riku's dirty thoughts were interrupted by Olivia's forceful voice. "OUT, OUT, OUT! GET OUT, DAMN IT!" she yelled while pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face.

'Oh god' she thought 'this is not good. Riku's not supposed to see me naked.' She knew what could have happened. And the thought made her shiver. As much as she loved him, she got uncomfortable when he acted like that. She pushed a few stands of stray hair out of her face and started to get dressed. All the while muttering nervously to herself.

Five minutes later Olivia came out fully dressed and looking mad. She saw Riku sitting against the wall and paused.

The first words out of Riku's mouth when he saw Olivia were "Damn you're hot."

Olivia folded her arms and muttered "Whatever." With a huff and a flip of her hair she turned and stalked off to her bedroom. His apology meant nothing. He was going to have to do better if he wanted her to cool off. He had deliberately picked at her door lock and walked right in! Honestly, had no one ever told him the meaning of doors?

Riku stood up and followed after her, he wanted to apologize correctly and maybe fit a few other things in as well. When he caught up with her she was leaning against the doorframe to her bedroom. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry Kitty"

Olivia rolled her eyes at his excuse for an apology. She knew it was hard for him so she gave him that. "It's alright." She told him, feeling strangely giddy.

He smirked and pulled her closer, lightly brushing his lips against her neck. She shivered. He wasn't allowed to do this. He wasn't allowed to make her feel small. It wasn't very nice. He continued, trailing his kisses to her collarbone, she closed her eyes reluctantly.

"Riku." She groaned, her face feeling very hot.

"So...my bed or yours?" He asked smoothly.

Her eyes widened at his words. "Riku!" She screeched, sliding out of his grasp and turning to face him.

"What?"

"You ruin everything." She told him with a scowl.

"And you take the fun out of everything."

"Yes, I know." She said with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Fun sucker." Riku whispered more to himself then Olivia.

"What's that?" Olivia questioned him. She had heard but she didn't want to tell him that. It was fun to mess with him.

"Nothing kitty." He said hastily, but smirking all the while.

"Uh huh," Olivia said rolling her eyes, a kittenish smile playing across her lips.

* * *

B/N (vampiegurl): How cute? I honestly am sooo excited that she's writing a whole bunch of drabbles and one-shots. YAY! Riva! How many people like em':grins: Please leave Charmed nice reviews.

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter! . Please review!


	2. Cats or Dogs?

A/N: hi people its me again srry i took so long. vampie made me write she also gave me an idea for the next chap. too. isn't she great. R&R!

* * *

Riku and Olivia had been playing basketball for the past five minutes because they were both bored out of their minds. There was nothing on TV and Olivia wasn't exactly into Riku's suggested ideas, much to his disappointment. Olivia hated basketball and it wasn't exactly Riku's favorite sport but he would play cause he figured if Olivia didn't like the sport then she wouldn't be very good at it and he could beat her easy. After all, he always had to win.

"Score!" Olivia shouted. She had finally gotten the ball past Riku and into the hoop. "Cats rule!"

"No they don't," Riku said, thoroughly annoyed that he had been beaten by his _girlfriend_. "Dogs do." When he teased her she got really mad and he loved getting a rise out of her.

"You lie!" Olivia whined. "Cats are the best!"

"Now why would I do that?" Riku said innocently looking down and pretending to inspect his fingernails like Olivia did constantly. He was mocking her and she knew it.

Olivia snorted. "'Cause you're a perv."

"And proud! But I'm not lying," Riku countered. "Dogs are liked more than cats. They can be trained, it's easier to understand what thy want, and they're MUCH easier to take care of. Besides, cats are annoying, stubborn, and temperamental, and I like dogs better anyway."

"Doesn't mean their better," Olivia said quietly while looking down. She was hurt, he said he liked dogs better and she was part cat. She took in a shuddery breath and let it out slowly. 'That jerk. That meanie. That…oooh, that perverted jack ass! He DID NOT just say he liked dogs better!' Olivia stuck out her lower lip and sank to the ground.

"Oh please, you can't get me to feel bad by acting hurt." Riku said mockingly. He smirked; no way was she going to win. He looked at her again and frowned when he saw she wasn't getting up. Then it hit him. "What's wrong?" Olivia ignored him. 'Wait a second.' He thought. 'What was I thinking! She's a cat. I can't be saying anything against them. Damn.'

Riku kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
"Kitty, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it"

Once again Olivia ignored him.

'I have to do something to cheer her up.' he thought. 'Yeah that'll work.' "Dogs." Riku taunted trying to make her feel better.

Olivia looked up at Riku fiercely and was about to retort but saw his joking smirk. She smiled. "Cats." 'Of course, he's always got to do something to make me laugh.' she mused. 'He always gets to me like this.'

"Dogs." Riku continued to tease her seeing she was cheering up.

"Cats!" Olivia she said, playing a long with his game, she was going to win this one.

"Fine." Riku sighed dramatically and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. He had given up. There was no point in arguing with a cat. "Hamsters."

Olivia looked at him like he had grown two extra heads.

"What?" he asked slowly, completely and utterly confused.

She sat staring at him weirdly for another minute or so.

"What?" Riku persisted a little annoyed that she wouldn't tell him what was so weird.

She laughed quietly and it sounded an offal lot like a small kitten purring. "Cats eat hamsters."

* * *

B/N: (vampiegurl):snickers: Hamsters…:clears throat: Anyway, how cute:grins: Please leave a nice review for Charmed Shadow. :mutters: Hamsters…

A/N: hope you liked it. Now ain't riku stupid. please leave nice reviews. thankies! Bye..till the next chapie


	3. three little words

I was taking photographs of the sky and the city. I love the look of the stars and the lights at night. Especially from were I was seated 30 no make that 30 stories and an attic of the ground on the top of the concerts stadium a little over a mile out side the city.

I was watching the headlights on the distant bridge when the door to the roof shut with a soft snap. I jumped and woke up the less than one-pound body of black fur that had been sleeping on my crossed legs. Cocoa's tiny head poked around my side to stare at the person behind me. I jumped again upon seeing the silver haired, green eyed, 6'1", oh so gorgeously hot guy that was standing there.

"Scareyakitty?" he said, slurring his words.

My first thought: 'oh god! He's been drinking!' He must have seen the fear in my eyes because he smirked and laughed.

"Gotcha." Words completely clear and free of drunk slurring, thank god. Ugh. He's such a stuck up ass hole.

Instead of acting hurt because of how much he tried to scare me I snapped at him. "Dumb-ass." All his green eyed silver-haired charm was the only thing that was keeping me from killing him right now. And that stupid little GOERGOUS grin.

"Oh come on kitty. I'm just trying to have a little fun." Same stupid little grin.

"Whatever" it was supposed to sound pissed off but it came out (don't know what to call it) and (don't know here either).

He walked over and sat down. I blushed as he picked cocoa up and his hand slid across my leg. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and knew he hadn't meant it. He was blushing too.

We had been sitting in silence for a while when he moved slightly and his arm brushed mine and three little words escaped my lips in a soft whisper that no one should have ever heard. Especially Riku. He let out an almost silent gasp that told me he had heard.

"Ri…"

"Shh." And just like that he kissed me. Not like I expected either. He actually kissed me as in not shoving his tongue down my throat. So to my advantage I kissed him back. Oh, and those three little words? I'll let you wonder.


End file.
